Damn that girl!
by Valyemma
Summary: On a stormy day, Soi has dirty thoughts about Yui.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does.

**Genre: **UST, slight Yuri.

**Rating: **R for a young woman having dirty thoughts about another young woman.

**A/N: **Drabble written at my friend SaraJaye's request. :)

Sorry for being late, hun. Hope you'll like it. :D

* * *

**Damn that girl!**

* * *

As luck would have had it, they arrived back in time to the camp, shielding themselves from the violent storm that had surprised them on their way back.

"Brrr, it's freezing in there!" Yui commented, stepping hesitantly deeper into the darkness of their tent as Soi gathered wood and stones.

"It's normal you are cold, you're dripping wet in a dry place."

"It was a bad idea to go pick strawberries. It's one hell of a storm! Look how it's dark now as it was so sunny and hot one hour ago!"

"It frequently occurs in this region. I should have told you... but don't worry, Yui-sama. I'm going to light a fire." Earlier on that day, she had secretly brought everything needed to the tent as she heard about Nakago, Tomo and Suboshi's departure to set a trap to the Suzaku Seishi. It was a golden opportunity to be ultimately alone with her, and maybe come to terms with the unceasing sexual turmoil that had cursed her since the day she had met the Priestess.

She loved Nakago she really did, but there was something about that girl that recently started nagging her further than the interest the blond shogun seemed to have for her. Even though she always had been familiar with homosexuality, by witnessing some of her fellow comrades of misfortune coupling out of their mutual loneliness and misandry, or by occasionally serving female customers herself; the idea of ever arising some desire for another woman never had come to her mind. But she had to agree that Nakago was responsible for this since he was the lone person to hold the key of her heart.

But since she had purposely caused that storm to be alone with the Priestess...

"You can undress now, the fire is up." she said monotonously, removing her own outer garments in the anticipation to see (and hopefully touch) more of her.

"Y-yes..."

Soi sat down and pretended to feed the fire, discreetly observed the slow and graceful exhibit that was offered to her. Shivering white thighs fought to free themselves from the soaked fabric of her dress that stuck to her skin. Once this problem solved, her trembling fingers unbuttoned her shirt, and after a while her bra joined the neatly hung clothes. 'For a girl who is supposed to have been raped, she's not really prude...' she noted, remembering how she barefacedly used to walk around without her dress in her Seishis' presence. Nakago indeed did a great job at convincing her to put all her confidence and trust into them, but to the point of walking around half-naked...

Damn that girl! Had she the slightest idea of what that behavior could cause? And she was not the only one who was being unconsciously tantalized. Several times her expert eye in male's conduct witnessed Suboshi's physical and emotional reactions over this attitude; the kid, even though she admitted to be quite fond of, could be so immature sometimes! He probably still was a virgin... Maybe she should to take care of this little problem once the occasion will present itself; at least it will calm his hormones.

Speaking about virginity...

_'After all, some careful finger and tongue play won't do any harm to her purity.'_ she mused, refocusing on Yui, who now was wrapped in a blanked, and apparently asleep in a comfortable seat.

She bit her lip as a wet and prickling heat rose between her legs. Had this girl any idea of how just this now hidden nudity was making her burn with lust. She clenched her thighs together, holding back from pouncing on this beautiful sleeping body and allowing her fantasies to turn into reality.

By Seiryuu, how she just wanted to tear away that blanket and pull aside her strange underwear, to capture her breasts with her lips and hands, to bury her face between her legs and suckle on her button while gently fucking her dripping entrance with her fingers, making her moan and pant and scream until her body would convulse and come all over her in a rainfall that could defy the weather, to then finally lay herself back on the cold stone and beg for the same attentions.

This scenario harassed her every time her gaze laid on this beautiful girl; she had so much effects on her that it drove her to the urge of finding an empty room and gratify her needs, freeing herself from this tortuous tension. By which mystery simple lust could be more painful than love?

"Kekekekekeke."

_'Oh by the Four Gods, no...'_ she winced, turning towards the source of this soft cackle she knew too well. Her insides clenched at the view of the painted face she always remembered to be a real turn off.

"Tell me, Soi: From the way you've been looking at her all this time, and the memories stored in my Shin, it seems that Suboshi is not the only one lusting after our Priestess. But if I focus on the good side of things, apparently I have more chance with Nakago." the dancer murmured, smirking at his rival's blush.

The end


End file.
